Brotherly Response
by BlackFox12
Summary: Thor has his own response to what Loki has done. Contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read


**Brotherly Response**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the movies Thor or The Avengers and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Thor has his own response to what Loki has done

**Warning(s):** Spanking (severe); mentions of violence; spoilers for the above-mentioned movies

* * *

Thor knew that he should take Loki to see their father. After all, his brother's crimes against at least three realms had been enormous. But Loki's crimes against Thor himself had been great - and Thor had no plans to let those go unanswered.

Which was why Thor had transported them to his own rooms on Asgard. He tugged lightly to break Loki's grip on the Tesseract and set it down on the floor close to the door. He then pulled Loki in closer to himself and carefully undid the muzzle, removing it from his brother's mouth and dropping it lightly to the ground.

"I hope you plan to wash that before putting it back on me," Loki said, eyeing the dropped muzzle. He then looked around the room, his expression unreadable. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going straight to Odin."

"I have every intention of bringing you before Father, after we're through here." Thor kept his grip on Loki's wrist tight, though he was careful not to hurt him.

"After we're through here? And what does the mighty Thor intend to do?" Loki asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I'm going to spank you." Thor started towards the couch.

Loki went still and then began struggling, trying to pry Thor's hand open and clawing at his skin. "Unhand me this instance!"

"If you think that's going to stop me, then you're sorely mistaken, brother."

"I'm not your brother!"

Thor shook his head, taking a seat on the couch and drawing Loki forward to stand in front of him. "Maybe we're not related by blood, but we were still raised as brothers. I can't believe that you truly hate me."

"Believe it," Loki retorted.

"You learned to lie right from when we were children. I know better than to take anything you tell me at face value." Thor drew Loki in between his slightly parted thighs and used his grip on Loki's wrist to turn him to the side. Bracing a hand against Loki's back, Thor pushed gently, forcing Loki to lose his balance and topple forward over one knee.

Making sure that Loki's upper body was well-supported by the couch, Thor gently pinned his legs with the leg Loki wasn't bent over. "Give me your hands."

"I'm not going to help you beat me!"

"I have no intentions of 'beating' you. I'm going to spank you. There's a difference." Thor waited for a response and when there was nothing but dark muttering, he wrapped an arm around Loki's waist and pulled him tight against his stomach.

Thor didn't actually enjoy causing his brother pain - he never had. But a part of him liked the feeling of Loki close enough to him that Thor could touch him and exert some form of control over the uncontrollable trickster. He placed a hand on the backside resting over his knee and rubbed gently, feeling Loki squirm a little.

Pain alone wouldn't have any chance of getting through to Loki. Thor knew that this was going to take a while - and although he was sure his father knew of their presence, he hoped that Odin would give him a chance to get through to his brother.

Thor refused to believe Loki was beyond redemption. He had too many good memories of them growing up together.

"I don't discount how you were feeling, Loki. Believe me on that. We were raised to believe that frost giants are monsters. But _you_ are not a monster. Even though you killed innocent people, I know you. I know my brother. And I know that you were angry and lashing out in the only way you knew how." As he was speaking, Thor lightly patted Loki's backside - not enough to hurt, though, and he felt Loki relax over his lap, clearly expecting this to be painless - though irritating, if his loud exhalations were anything to go by. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Thor asked evenly, flicking his wrist slightly to land a slightly sharp swat.

Loki jumped, but then relaxed again as Thor resumed the gentle pats. "Yes. I was wondering when you came to be so stubborn."

"Stubborn? I at least chose to learn from my mistakes." Thor paused and felt Loki tense across his lap. Lifting his hand a little, he began landing slightly harder swats, working his way from the crest of his brother's backside right down to his thighs, each smack carefully controlled so that they only stung a little - though the cumulative effect clearly bothered Loki, if the way he began shifting slightly was any indication. "If you had not let go when you were dangling over the edge of the Bifrost, we would be having this conversation much sooner."

"I didn't let go! You threw me off!"

"Are you so sure of that, brother?" Thor asked evenly. "You are, after all, the master of lies. I'm sure the lies you tell yourself are something to be heard." He still kept swatting, but every third or fourth swat increased a little in strength, hard enough to draw a tiny gasp from his brother.

"You're nothing but a brute! Just like that big green bully!" Loki pressed his face into his arms as he muttered, "At least he didn't make out he was anything else."

Thor knew what Loki was doing. His brother was still trying to shift the blame onto someone else. Sighing - but not really surprised - Thor slipped his fingers into the waistband of Loki's leggings and began to ease them down.

Almost immediately, Loki began struggling, throwing one hand back and grabbing Thor's arm, digging his nails into the skin. "Don't you dare."

Thor grunted, but didn't allow himself to get angry as he grasped Loki's arm and pressed it against the small of his back. He used his other hand to shift a little lower, raising his leg a little so that he was raising Loki's upper body and exposing the creases between his bottom and thighs. He then landed two sharp swats on either side.

Loki yelped, loudly, and kicked his legs. "Ow! You're going to break me if you keep hitting like that!"

Thor just shook his head and proceeded to ease Loki's leggings down, pushing them just past the trickster's knees. He then lifted the hem of Loki's tunic, folding it up and out of the way. Loki's skin was pale, but flushed slightly pink from the spanking so far. There were two vivid handprints on his creases - and for a few moments, Thor found himself wishing that this wasn't necessary.

Loki lay, stiff and still, across Thor's knees. Thor gently placed his hand on Loki's upper back, against his bare skin, and rested his other hand on Loki's naked backside. "I can't punish you for the crimes against the realms, or against the people there. This is a personal punishment. I'm punishing you for your crimes against me, your brother."

"I'm not..."

"_Don't_ say you're not my brother." Thor spoke calmly and evenly, but his voice was no less firm. "I don't care if we're not related by blood. We were raised as brothers and I have never seen you as anything else. I love you."

"I'm a monster."

Thor sighed, hearing the broken note in Loki's voice. "If you're talking about the fact that you're a Jotun by blood, that doesn't make you a monster. But you've done some monstrous things. I can't put a number on how many deaths you've been responsible for. I love you, Loki, but I'm not blind to your faults. Even so, I didn't leave you on Midgard. You would have been executed there. Do you understand that?"

"As if here will be any different!" Loki hissed.

"It will be different," Thor said calmly. "You will be punished, but you won't be killed." He rubbed Loki's back gently. Then, wrapping his arm around his brother's waist once more, he began landing sharp smacks all over Loki's bottom, swatting methodically from left to right and working his way down to his brother's thighs.

It didn't take long for Loki to start squirming a little, the nails of his free hand digging into the couch. Listening closely, Thor could hear - beneath the sound of the spanking - Loki starting to sob.

After reaching Loki's thighs for the third time, Thor paused. He felt his brother shuddering a little, but he knew that this wasn't the end of it. His arm tightened on Loki as he began to remove his belt.

Loki must have heard the sound, but all he did was shudder. Thor patted Loki's back gently. "After this, it'll be over between us. I won't hold a grudge and I'll forgive you. I will also support you with Father, even if I can't step in and stop you being punished by him." He was a little surprised to feel Loki relax a little under his hand, but - not wanting to draw this out any longer - he doubled the belt over in his hand and landed it in a hard strike right across the centre of his bottom.

The reaction was instantaneous. Loki jerked up and a pained cry escaped. Thor still had his hand on Loki's back and he gently pushed his brother down as he landed the belt in a second strike just below the first.

There was a sharp, indrawn take of breath and Thor heard Loki begin sobbing. His brother went limp across his lap and Thor placed the belt to one side before he carefully gathered Loki into his arms and held him close.

Loki simply clenched his fingers in Thor's tunic, buried his face in Thor's shoulder and continued sobbing.

Thor just held Loki close, rocking him gently, smoothing a hand over his hair and back. He was more relieved than he could put into words that Loki wasn't pulling away and just let him provide comfort.

"Promise?" Loki asked quietly, his breath hitching a little as he calmed down from the harsh sobs.

"Promise what?"

"That you forgive me."

Thor released his breath in a quiet sigh and just continued to hold Loki close. "I've never lied to you, brother."

Loki said nothing, but he slowly wound his arms around Thor, his warmth a comforting weight against Thor's chest.

**The End**


End file.
